American Pokémon League
by FOWLKON
Summary: Summary: It's difficult journey, but to become a Pokémon master is an arduous task to accomplish, let alone for a 15-year old ghetto kid from Southeast Texas. Join him on his journey from Prospect to rookie to full-fledged trainer, ready to topple all 8 Regions of the American League.


Summary: It's difficult journey, but to become a Pokémon master is an arduous task to accomplish, let alone for a 15-year old ghetto kid from Southeast Texas. Join him on his journey from Prospect to rookie to full-fledged trainer, ready to topple all 8 Regions of the American League.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I have made up the characters for this story. Note that real places in the world will be used.**

This story takes place in our world, but here Pokémon co-exist with us along with regular flora and fauna, some we battle, others keep them for pets. The story takes place with a 15 year old boy who lives in the United States named Willie Gaither. He is ready to become a Pokémon Trainer, travel through many places throughout the world, and become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world.

The story begins in the area known as The Texas Golden Triangle, specifically the City of Beaumont, where Willie lives with his sister, Victoria, who is 23, and her two young kids: Damien, age 6, and Alicia, age 3. Willie attends the Southeast Texas Pokémon Academy between Beaumont and Port Arthur, which serves prospective trainers in the Golden Triangle, where prospects attend in order to become Pokémon trainers. One has to be at least 14 or 15 in order to attend this exclusive academy, where teens have to pass a difficult entrance exam, as there are only 256 prospects in each selection class, out of which only 32 can pass to rookie status, and 4 more on probation rookie status, every three months, before classes are reshuffled; after failing to pass the 10 time results in expulsion, through this happens very rarely. When a prospect completes the term, they get to receive a Pokémon. What they do there is learn about Pokémon, how you battle, and pratice battles with the school's owned Pokémon.

**American Pokémon League**

**Prologue**

In a shotgun house, near the corner of Roberts and Avenue E, on the south side of the sleepy refinery town of Beaumont, TX, in his room, a teenage boy, 15 yrs. young, was in the middle of preparing for the last few steps of becoming a Pokémon trainer. He had dark-toned skin, clouded gray eyes, and his tightly coiled black hair was rolled into braids. He wore an unbuttoned brown and sand colored plaid shirt with short sleeves, a gray tee underneath, black jeans, and a pair of generic black sneakers. Right now, he was strapping on a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back with the Pokéball symbol etched into it.

As he was priming himself up for the day, many thoughts were coursing throughout his mind due to an important upcoming exam, _'Currently there are nearly 700 Pokémon in existence, but more are being discovered every day.'_ He strapped on a beige-colored headband, also a white Pokéball insignia with borders woven into it._ 'There are 18 types of Pokemon: Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel…and the recently discovered Fairy –type. Any it's also plausible that even more types are likely to be discovered'_ He had a black backpack, hefty and durable, with silver-grey trim and a green Pokéball insignia. In one pocket, where "Key Items" were embroidered in bright green, he packed a Journal and some pens and pencils, a few maps, his Poké Radar, an abridged version of the Official Trainers' Guidebook, and a few other key items.

'_When an Electric-type move like __**Thunderbolt**__ is used against a Water/Flying-type Pokémon like Swanna, it does 4x the damage, however a Bug-type move like __**Signal Beam**__ does only a ¼x the damage against Fire/Rock-type like Magcargo…' _As he pondered his test review, he took from his night stand and strapped on to his forehead over the headband, a pair of dark-green tinted plastic goggles with silver painted rims and a black elastic strap with the name Silph Co. and the Pokéball insignia on it and strapped it on with the go.

He took out a key and unlocked a closet right outside his room. Some of what was in there was a cache of Potions and other types of Pokémon medicines. He stuffed into the pack: at least one dozen Potions, some Antidotes, and a few sprays canisters of Paralyze-Heal. _'There are eight national league gym systems to acquire badges, found in the cities of Miami, D.C., New York, Chicago, Seattle, the San Francisco Bay Area, L.A., and Houston.'_ Carrying his backpack, the boy flew down the hallway, gunning for the front door.

"Hooooolllllld it, stop right there, Willie!" The boy turned around from the door to see his sister across the living room in the kitchen. She was in her early-to-mid twenties, long, straightened, black hair, and the same smoky grey eyes as her brother. She wore a thin, light blue button-up shirt, cotton black Capri pants, small, cork platform shoes, and plastic blue earrings. Behind her, Willie could see his sister's two little kids behind her at table, one boy, one girl, eating breakfast. "You're leaving without eating breakfast?"

"Sorry Victoria, but I have to get to the academy early, today. With the Finals Testing going on this week, it's going to be a mad house with all the other prospect testers," said Willie as he unfolded a green bicycle that was laid up against the wall next to the front door.

"C'mon, Willie, its eggs, grits, and home fries. Grab a plate." Victoria offered.

"Sorry, sis, breakfast sounds good, but I'm in a bit of a rush," he declined.

"Whenever it comes to Pokémon, you're always in a rush," she retorted.

The teen boy laughed, "Ha! You know me too well, Vicky!"

"That because Uncle Willie is more concerned with chasing Pokémon more than chasing skirts!" The little boy snidely commented.

"Damien! You are 6yrs–old; whatchu know about chasing skirts."

The little boy snapped back, "Apparently, more than you, Uncle Willie."

Victoria broke up a potential fight before it could begin, "Okay, okay, enough of that. Damien, go finish up your plate, get your backpack, and get ready for school. As for you Will, you've got to eat something."

"I've really got to get going, although breakfast on the go sounds good." Willie rushed in and out of the kitchen, pulling a cereal bar from the pantry and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"A cereal bar and bottle of OJ isn't enough for breakfast."

"It is if you're a teen on-the-go." Willie quickly remarked.

Victoria held her hand on her hips, "I already fixed you a plate." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Then don't let it go to waste; give my plate to Ole' Aunt Sadie down at the salon," Willie offered as an alternative. He jumped outside, pulling his bike, in tow, already half to the street.

"That boy…" Victoria muttered. The she said aloud, "Willie, come straight home after school, okay? I'm coming home early from the salon and I'm going to make your favorite tonight!"

Willie turned around and looked at his sis, "For really?"

"Just go give them other prospects hell, got it?"

"I got it, sis!" Willie shouted. He then mounted onto his bike. "By the end of Finals, you'll be looking at the future top Pokémon trainer in Beaumont, the future American League Champion, and future Pokémon Master!" He sped off, pedaling as fast as he could to the academy.

Victoria watched her brother as he made a turn at the corner, _'Mom, Dad, if only you can see your baby boy now…'_


End file.
